


Faceapps and a would be baby.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Magic, Phone Apps, and theres a book, app, face apps, hes drinking tea, lolix, mix face A with face B and have baby C, phone, they're adorable ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: "Do you ever wonder what our baby would look like?"Felix:   :)))?Locus: ô.o





	Faceapps and a would be baby.

" _Do you_ ever wonder what our _baby_ would look like?" Felix had his sweet voice on, Locus stopped mid sip and raised his eyebrow " _no?_ " He looked at the smaller man.   
"Stand still-" Felix stood up and took a picture Locus' face. " _Nice_ " he sat down, and then took his own picture while fiddling with his phone.   
A few seconds went down before Felix spit out his drink " **oh _my_ god... Kill _it_ with _fire_!**"  
  
Locus shifted his face into a concerned one "let me see." And Felix was right, it was a _terrible_ match up with their faces, and _truly_ the baby would look horrible. 

  
Felix disappeared into the bathroom and after _10 minutes_ came out; he'd washed his face and he looked more awake, he grabbed the book Locus was reading and put it down. " _Don't worry_ I put your bookmark where you were~" Felix smirked as he settled down on the others lap and started to play _and low key brush his hair_ with his thin small fingers, Locus at this point was dumbfounded and simply observed the smaller. " _Okay_ sit still..." Felix moved Locus' face around and took a new picture, he sat down and Locus held him firmly. They watched as the app did its magic, "why would it be _different_ now?"

"Its another app, it got better reviews." Felix said calmly. "Aah" Locus nodded. They looked at the mashup and their baby. 

  
"Oh my..." Felix looked closer at the picture.  
" **Oh**."Locus blinked a few times.  


  
" _Let's_ go make a baby right **now**! I want _that_ baby!" Felix put down his phone and started to drag Locus towards the bedroom, _Locus always forget that Felix is actually strong and can move him around_.   
  
_"Felix-"_ he started, half way to the bedroom. "There's no such thing as _mpreg_ "  
  
**"DON'T RUIN MY DREAM LOCUS"** Felix finally dragged him and pushed him into bed. "Now **fuck me** and shoot a load in me and pray to _god_ or _who the fuck_ ever to give us that baby" he started to undress. "I'll never understand your mind..." Locus smirked, but joined in.

 

Fin. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, we've all done it right? mashed up your own and maybe a crush or lets be real... matched up our ships to see their baby? <.< no? shit, is it just me????


End file.
